1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to barbeques ovens, smokers, or food cooking assemblies, and more specifically to a combination barbeque grill and oven or food smoker having an offset firebox configuration.
2. Related Art
Barbeque grills or grilling assemblies are popular devices for cooking meats, fish, vegetables, or the like. Similarly, fire-heated ovens or smokers are popular devices for slowly cooking food and infusing the cooked food with a desired smoky flavor. However, the configuration of most available grills with food smokers disadvantageously causes uneven smoking and cooking of food on the grill or within the smoker, thus making their use inefficient, impractical and problematic. As a result, operators of such grills are often forced to either continually rotate their meats to ensure even cooking and smoking thereof, or to cook their meats within a central area on the grilling grate or the smoking chamber where cooking temperature is more acceptable, thereby significantly reducing otherwise useable grill space. Additionally, conventional systems cannot be conveniently configured to adjust the temperature in the cooking area to a desired level. Therefore, there is as need for a combination grill and food smoker that provides a configurable and consistent dispersion of heat and smoke throughout the cooking area of the grill and the smoker.